1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to controlling fluorescent lamps. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention is directed to a method and circuit for correcting a difference in light output at opposite ends of a fluorescent lamp array.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluorescent lamp arrays are typically incorporated into backlights for liquid crystal displays (LCD) used, for example, in computers and television receivers. As the size of the displays for these applications increases, the length of the fluorescent lamps increases to accommodate the larger display width. As the length of the fluorescent lamps is increased, there is a noticeable difference in the light output at the ends of the fluorescent lamp array. Several devices have been employed in the prior art to correct the difference in light output at opposite ends of a fluorescent lamp array.